Ojos Así
by Inuyasha Rolex
Summary: Kagome vuelbe a su epoca..su padre aparece..y se la lleva a E.U.A. , donde se hace cantante profesional,en sus vacaciones regresa a japon..y va de visita con inuyasha y los demas...celos, reencor y muchas risas.. Fic antikikio..mal summary..Cap 2 up..
1. Chapter 1

Ojos así..  
Por: by MONIK e Inuyasha Rolex 

**Disclaimer**: inuyasha y todos los demás no me pertenecen y nunca lo haran … ni tampoco las cancioines de shakira y de floricienta

Este es un fic que hicimos en una etapa de locura por Shakira… xD!y floricinta xD! En este fic todo es raro, kagome se va de la época de inu, su padre aparece, ella se va con el a E.U.A., se hace famosa cantando y con un baile sensual ( como el de shakira xD)en verdad es como una shakira, igual de hermosa, sensual y con la misma voz, los padres de inuyasha reviven por la perla de Shikon, lamentablemente, inuyasha sigue viviendo con kikio...

Capitulo 1.  
Donde estas corazón?

"..Pero han pasado seis largos años y no te he podido olvidar…….Inuyasha.."  
Kagome:  
Cuéntame que harás..después que estrenes su cuerpo..cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad y cuando memorices todos sus recovecos, cuando decidas otra vez regresar, yo no estare ahí en el mismo lugar..si no tiene mas que un par de dedos de frente, y descubres que no lava bien los dientes, si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes y luego te deja tal como quiere… -suspiro-..Inuyasha..Tonto…  
-ella estaba recostada en su cama suspirando..y viendo hacia el techo, y tocando el collar que contenía una vieja foto de ella e inu..(primera peli) en eso suena el teléfono celular kagome contesta y para su sorpresa

Mamá: kagome? Hija eres tu?

Kagome: si mamá

Mama: kagome, que te parecería pasar un tiempo aquí en tu casa

Kagome: mama eso me gustaría mucho

Mamá: entonces, no se como, busca el primer avion hacia Japón..!

Kagome: jajajaja..claro mami..

Mamá: ok. Hija, te estaremos esperando…

…--------Kagome llega a Japón-------..

Kagome(bosteza): que hora es aquí?

Mamá: aquí son las 12 del mediodia…

Kagome: uhmmm….  
(voltea hacia los lados, no había nada diferente a como antes..)  
y..donde esta Sota?

Mamá: salió a un viaje de estudios..

Kagome: oh…iremos al cementerio a dejarle flores al abuelo?

Como todos sabían ya era hora de que el anciano muriera-

Después de dejarle flores al abuelo kagome fue a echar un vistazo al pozo

Kagome-ah como me gustaría poder ver otra vez a todos , pero en fin…(toca el borde del pozo con melancolia..y comenzó a cantar en voz baja..): el cielo esta cansado de ver la lluvia caer…y cada día que pasa es uno mas, parecido a ayer, no encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte por que, seguir amandote es inevitable… ( en eso el pozo comenzo a brillar y la madre de kagome lo sintio y kagome estaba en duda en ir o no ir y cuando llego la mama de kagome, ella tan solo se le quedo viendo)

Mamá: toma esto te va a sevir (le dio una maleta pequeña)

Kagome: pero mamá

Mamá: cantales con el corazón (y le dió una guitarra

Kagome: adios y mil gracias vuelvo pronto (y se lanzó)….

Mamá susurro. Ojala que por una vez que cuando vea a ese muchacho sea feliz

Una vez que llego a la época antigua se encontró con una gran sorpresa de tras de la aldea había un enorme palacio custodiado por muchos guardias pero eso no era nada comparado como cuando kagome hacia conciertos necesitaban el quintuple de seguridad pero en fin primero buscaría a la anciana kaede

Kagome: anciana Kaede … ahí alguien aquí ¿

: la anciana murio hace dos años porque ¿Quién la busca?

Kagome: una vieja amiga

: kagome?

Kagome: y tu quien eres como sabes mi nombre

: kagome soy yo shippo

Kagome: shippo …. Pero mira que grande- dandole un gran abazo

Shippo: pero si tu… y que haces por acá?

Kagome: estoy de vacaciones y donde esta sango ¿

Shippo: ella esta entrenando en las montañas del norte….. a decir verdad se me hace mucho que ella no aya llegado tiene como un par de años que no viene mando un carta con un viajero y nos dijo que regresaría en una semana y ya hace una semana que nos mando la carta y como tu sabes sango es de palabra

Kagome: si lo se…. Y cuéntame donde estas viviendo?

Shippo: en el – fié interrumpido

: hey alguien aquí… anciana kaede

Kagome: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sango- kagome fue a a abrazar a sango

Sango: huy kagome que alegría de verte por acá

Shippo: ya se me hacia que no vinieras-

Sango: pero mirate shippo eres todo un joven echo y derecho apuesto que todas las chicas andan tras de ti no es así shippo – el tan solo se sonroja-

Sango: y dime kagome cuanto tiempo tienes que llegaste

Kagome: a decir verdad tengo 5 minutos

Sango: aa con que acabas de llegar…. Oye shippo a todo esto cuanto años tienes yo te recordaba mas pequeño

Shippo: tengo 18 años

Kagome: casi me alcanzas yo tengo 21… y se puede saber como es que creciste tan rapido en tan solo 6 años

shippo: kagome recuerda que yo soy un demonio de sangre natural a diferencia de inuyasha

sango: y hablando del rey de roma

kagome: que pasa

sango: tan solo miralos inuyasha y kikio uy no soporto a esa mujerzuela de barata es una serpiente resbaladiza hija de – shippo le tapa la boca-

shippo: tranquila no es para tanto

kagome: - en tono de las películas como cuando un señor esta contando la historia- el rey de la aldea sale a pasera con su maldita amante de octava- arremadando los movimientos de kikio- ah miren el amo y señor le obsequia una rosa roja –sango ya no aguantaba la risa ni tampo shippo –

Kagome, Shippo, Sango: ajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaj!

Shippo: vamos a mi casa ahí se podran instalar

Sango: y donde vives?

Shippo: lamentablemente con la amante de octava y el rey de la aldea

Kagome, sango: que!

Shippo: y quieren saber la mejor parte

Kagome: cual

Shippo: miroku tambien vive ahí y los padres de inuyasha

Sango: los padres de inuyasha

Shippo: si con la perla volvieron a la vida

Kagome: bien sango no nos queda de otra

Sango: bien –tomando su boomerang y a kirara y varias cosas-

Kagome por su parte agarro su maleta que no presentaba ningun esfuerza al cargarla y una guitarra y ni shippo y ni sango sabian que era esa cosa ya que la trai en un estuche que se lo colgaba del hombro

Shippo: kagome que esa cosa

Kagome: esto-señalando su guitarra-

Shippo: si eso

Kagome: es una guitarra

Shippo: y que se hace con eso ¿

Kagome: pues cantas

Shippo: tu cantas

Kagome: si algo

Sango: entonces antes de que se nos eche a perder el día que tal si cantas

Shippo: si kagome

Kagome: este yo, sango no te gustaría bailar con el monje miroku

Sango: pero que dices kagome !

Kagome: no voy a cantar si tu no bailas una pieza con el monje miroku

Sango: mira nada mas lo que ago solo por escucharte

Shippo: pues antes debemos ir al palacio del Sr. Inutaishio

**Continuara………..**  
Monik:este es el cap. Numero uno  
Inuyasha Rolex: ¬¬ si, si..todos los sabemos  
Monik: n.n"  
Inuyasha Rolex: Ojala les haya gustado!  
Las dos: adiooooooooooos!


	2. Inevitable es

Ojos así..  
Por: by MONIK y Fabiola Inuyasha

Disclaimer: inuyasha y todos los demás no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán … ni tampoco las canciones de shakira e incluiré una que otra canción de floricienta que esas tampoco me pertenecen ..queremos agradecer a Kaissa por enseñarnos lo que ocupabamos xD

Nota: olvidamos especificar que, shippo, por ser demonio, y magico, aparenta una edad mayor..

Capitulo.2 

Inevitable es…

Shippo: pero antes debemos ir al palacio del Sr. Inutaishio

Kagome: el papá de inuyasha ¿?

Shippo: si

Sango: -en tono de muerete maldita kikio- ah! miren los tortolitos salieron –señalando a kikio e a inuyasha abrazados- kagome sentia que le hervia la sangre por dentro –

Kagome: bien vamos

Shippo: si ustedes quieren

Cuando los chicos entraron inuyasha y kikio dirigieron su mirada hacia donde shippo y se toparon con una gran sorpresa y antes de que ellos pudieran decir alguna palabra

Miroku: SANGUITO! VOLVISTE ¡! – fue directo a abrazar a sango-

Sango- huy miroku quítate de encima y quita tu mano de ahí- dándole un golpe tremendo en la cara con el puño-

Kikio: veo que trajiste algunas amigas shippo

Shippo. Si, por que? te molesta?

Kikio: no para nada –y esbozo una falsa sonrisa-

Shippo: si supongo que ya debes conocerlas a sango y a KAGOME

Quienes Vienen de visita-dijo haciendo énfasis en la segunda nombrada-

Inuyasha: así,y por cuanto tiempo se queda?

Kagome: eso aun no lo se

Inuyasha: supongo que ya conoces a mi NOVIA kikio –haciendo énfasis en novia-(inuyasha tenia algo de ira y celos, de shippo)

Kagome: si por que

Inuyasha: solo lo decía por si te habias olvidado de ella

Kagome: por desgracia no a un lo e echo, yo me voy adios

kikio tan solo se quedo boca abierta e inuyasha también

Sango- kagome te felicito

Kagome- gracias

Miroku: mucho gusto de verla señorita kagome

Una vez ya dentro kagome y sango fueron presentadas a los padres de inuyasha

Kagome: mucho gusto yo soy Kagome Higurashi

Izayoi: mucho gusto kagome ,shippo habla mucho de ti

Inutaishio: ah la ex novia de inuyasha – kagome lo vio con una cara de desprecio-

Kagome: créame prefiero no hablar de eso

Inutaishio: este… yo lo siento

Kagome: ya no se preocupe

Izayoi: nos quieren acompañarnos a la noche a un concurso de canto

Kagome: un concurso de canto?

Inutaishio: y ¿que dicen?

Sango: si ¡! Kagome tu podrías participar

Kagome: que ¡?.. no sango

Izayoi: tú cantas?

Kagome: bueno si un poco

Inutaishio: hasta podrías participar contra kikio..ahh como me cae mal esa mujer..-en eso izayoi le da un codazo-

Izayoi: pero es la decisión de nuestro hijo…

Kagome: kikio participa?

Izayoi: si

Kagome: no se preocupe yo estaré ahí.. y solo es de canto o también para bailar

Izayoi: no este solo sera para cantar en dos semanas sera el finasl donde bailaran y cantaran… y que? si aceptas?

Kagome: si no se preocupe

-inutaisho por lo bajo le dice-

Inutaisho: vence a esa chica…

–izayoi e inutaishio se alejan-

Sango: y cual vas a cantar

Kagome: este creo que mmmmm…. No lo se

mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio-

Inuyasha: miroku!

Miroku: ahora que pasa inuyasha

Inuyasha: esque kagome no deberia estar aquí, me entiendes? esque ayyyyyy ¡!

Miroku: a puesto que estas muy enojado por que shippo pasa mucho tiempo con la señorita kagome

Inuyasha: estas diciendo que estoy celoso de un chiquillo?

Miroku: en pocas palabras …si!

Inuyasha: eso es mas que absurdo – inuyasha desvio su mirada hacia el pasillo donde shippo pasaba caminado platicando muy amenamente con kagome – inuyasha sentia como la sangre le hervia por dentro-

Miroku: lo ves

Inuyasha: que

Miroku: te molesta que shippo este con kagome

Inuyasha: eso no es cierto

Miroku: bien pero yo voy con ellos – en eso inuyasha lo detiene y le dece-

Inuyasha: si, lo acepto – una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del monje-

Miroku: pues debes de acercarte nuevamente a la señorita kagome

Inuyasha: pero eso será imposible

Miroku: lo dices por kikio

Inuyasha: exactamente

Miroku: desde un principio te advertí inuyasha te dije que la señorita kagome volvería y te gustara o no toda vía seguirías enamorado de ella –inuyasha tan solo observaba el jardín y ahí se encontraba kikio- pero no inuyasha, nunca le haces caso a los que saben lo que es mejor para ti

Inuyasha: tu que sabes

Miroku: más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo

Inuyasha: tu no estas tan viejo ¬¬

Miroku: pero a pesar de que tu si, no aprendes la leccion!

Inuyasha: Feh!

mientras tanto –

Sango: kagome será mejor que te apresures ya que aquí todos conocen a kikio y ella lleva la delantera

Kagome: he aplastado a moscas mas grandes que ella no tengo por que temerle

Sango: jajajajajaja

Shippo: oigan chicas vamos a haber sus habitaciones quieren?

Sango: si shippo ,esta bien

Shippo: esta será la tuya sango -señalando una habitación sumamente grande y muy bien decorada –

Sango: huy que bonita es

Shippo: la elegi porque esta cerca de la de miroku-una sonrisa picarona aparecio en el rostro del ahora, joven-y esta va a ser la tuya kagome – mostrando una igual de grande a la de sango pero esta cama estaba sobre una base y había una mesa con un espejo y muchos maquillajes y abrio el closet y encontro muchos kimonos-

Kagome: wowww! shippo esta hermosa!

Sango: muy bien shippo gracias, pero ahora tengo que hablar con ella – sacando a shippo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta –

Kagome: veamos que canción puedo cantar – sacando su guitarra y pasando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas-

Sango: que sea una de amor así te ira mejor ,oh! mira hice un verso sin esfuerzo! jeje

Kagome:jajjaja..mmm.. de amor – tocando la guitarra- por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada…… por que toda es lejano , por que sin ti ya no ahí mas nada…… por que no existe nada mas difícil que este sueño…. por que todo es mentira por que sin ti ya no ahí mas vida

Sango: kagome que bonito

Kagome: quieres escuchar otra ¿

Sango: si claro que si

Kagome: (canción de shakira TU)

en eso miroku e inuyasha pasan por el pasillo y escuchan lo que kagome estaba cantando-

Inuyasha: miroku ,esa es kagome?

Miroku: si así parece

Inuyasha: no hagas ruido quiero escuchar

Miroku –pensando- el que decia que jamas la iba a extrañar –O-

Kagome:

Te regalo mi cintura

Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar

Te regalo mi locura

Y las pocas neuronas que me quedan ya

Mis zapatos desteñidos el diario en el que escribió

Te doy hasta mis suspiros pero no te vayas más

Por que eres tú mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voz

Los pies con que camino

Eres tu amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Por que nunca podré vivir……..sin ti

Si algún día decidieras

Alejarte nuevamente de aquí

Cerraría cada puerta

Para nunca pudieras salir

Te regalo mis silencios

Te regalo mi nariz

Yo te doy hasta mis huesos

Pero quédate aquí

Por que eres tu mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voz

Los pies con que camino

Eres tu amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Por que nunca podré vivir………..sin ti

Después que ellos habian escuchado la canción …inuyasha no la dejaba de pensar

Inuyasha: ah! por que la deje ir ¡! TTOTT

Miroku: si la señorita kagome volvió no solo fue para estar peleando contigo

Inuyasha: a que te refieres?

Miroku: yo pienso que la señorita kagome no te ah podido olvidar para cantar esa canción se necesita estar enamorado y por como la canta parece que si

Inuyasha: y quien te dijo que estaba enamorada de mi?

Miroku: y quien te dijo que estaba enamorada de otro –inuyasha se le queda viendo a miroku-

Sango: kagome tu puedes ganar

Kagome: creo que si

Sango: de donde sacaste esa canción

Kagome: yo la escribi

Sango: que! Tu la escribiste

Kagome: si yo fui …

En al mente de inuyasha no se repetia mas que una y otra ves el coro de la canción

Por que eres tu mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voz

Los pies con que camino

Eres tu amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Por que nunca podré vivir………..sin ti

Inuyasha: ah! por que kagome… por que me pones así?

¿: estas pensando en ella?

Inuyasha: quien es?

Shippo: inuyasha será mejor que te olvides de kagome por eso la rechazaste hace 6 años para quedarte con kikio

Inuyasha: tu no sabes nada de lo que paso en ese entonces

Shippo: créeme que lo se muy bien , mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo!

entra izayoi-

Izayoi: chicos kikio nos dará una presentación ¿quieren escucharla¿

Shippo: no muchas gracias – y salio del cuarto-

Izayoi: hijo desde que llego esa chica has estado muy no se …perturbado

Inuyasha: si ya lo se mamá, esque ah! si supieras todo lo que me paso con ella

Izayoi: y se puede saber por que no la escojiste a ella en ves de a …. Kikio – diciéndolo con desprecio-

Inuyasha: es que tu no sabes nada mama

Izayoi: mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, inuyasha

Inuyasha: porque diablos todos dicen eso!

Izayoi: date prisa o llegaras tarde –y sale-

Una vez ya todos reunidos en un salón bastante grande allí se encontraban un piano y kikio sentada en posición para tocarlo

Kikio: ya están todos?

Izayoi: faltan las amigas de shippo

Kagome: sentimos mucho el retraso

Sango: si …mil disculpas

Kikio: tomen asiento – diciéndolo en su tono frívolo-

Kikio: mmmmmmmmmm..-tarareando..luego empezo a cantar..-

Esta noche - empezó a tocar el piano-

Te voy a decir todo lo que me he guardado durante tanto tiempo

Me muero por besarte

Y por decirte tantas pero tantas cosas – y termino de cantar xD-

-en verdad cantaba mal, le faltaba afinación, su voz era hermosa, pero no tenia practica..-

(N/A: inuyasha rolex: que fue todo eso o.o, monik: el maravilloso..y..corto..canto de Kikio… inuyasha rolex: me duelen los oídos óò!)

Inuyasha: bien echo kikio!

Kikio: gracias

Kagome: eso fue todo?

Kikio: crees poderlo hacer mejor?

Kagome: no lo creo, lo haré mejor que tu –poniendo se de pie-

–kikio la miraba muy fríamente mientras que abrazaba a inuyasha para provocarle celos a kagome y valla que funcionaron-

Kagome: (canción de floricienta-porque )

tocando el piano-

Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana

Se que todo será igual no cambiara mañana

El sol volvera a salir la luna será mas blanca el rio será mas rio y no caeran las montañas

Por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada

Por que todo es lejano

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas nada

Por que no existe nada mas difícil que mis sueños

Por que todo es mentira

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas vida

En lo profundo y lo claro llegaras a buscarme en una carroza blanca como en los cuentos de antes

Tu seguirás ahí yo seguiré soñando y ese beso que te robare mientras tanto

Por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada

Por que todo es lejano

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas nada

Por que no existe nada mas difícil que mis sueños

Por que todo es mentira

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas vida.

aaaaaaaaa na..na.ra.na.na.ra.na.ra.na.na.ra.aaaa

Por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada

Por que todo es lejano

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas nada

Por que no existe mas difícil que mis sueños

Por que todo es mentira

Por que sin ti ya no ahí mas vida –sonido piano-

Sango: muy lindo –aplaudiendo-

Shippo: si kagome –acababa de llegar cuando empezo a cantar kagome-

Izayoi: - aplaudiendo- muy bien!

Inutaisho: -tmb. Aplaudiendo- excelente!

Miroku: genial!-casi se acababa sus manos-

Kagome: gracias...-sonrojada-

Kikio: JA!

-Fin del cap-  
Inuyasha Rolex: lo se, lo se…muy corto..  
Monik: pero muy gracioso…  
Inuyasha Rolex: y humillante hacia kikio!  
Monik: bueno..eso fue todo  
Inuyasha Rolex: esperemos les guste..!  
Monik: Ah! gracias a todos los que nos dejaron review! n.n  
Inuyasha Rolex: pero solo fue uno ó.ò!  
Monik: da igual..Muchisimas gracias a: **SuryaEvans**  
Inuyasha Rolex: bueno..pues..entonces..  
las dos: adiooooooooooooos!


End file.
